


A New case

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, Gen, Gen Fic, mentioned death, mentioned gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Bruce Wayne gets a visit from an old friend, Jason Todd. What is his reaction to seeing Jason Todd?. You will have to read to find out.





	A New case

AN: Hey, y'all. This FanFic is for the AO3 March Facebook Gen Fic Challenge. I hope that all of y'all will love and reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: Justice League ( 2017 Film).

xxxxxx

Characters: Bruce Wayne. Jason Todd.

xxxxxx

Pairing: No pairing.

xxxxxx

Setting: Takes place sometime after the events of the film. Slightly AU.

xxxxxx

Summary: Bruce Wayne gets a visit from an old friend, Jason Todd. What is his reaction to seeing Jason Todd?. You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

Bruce was shocked at first when he had heard that his old friend and previous sidekick Robin was alive and well, but he had quickly got past that after he done some research. It's been some time since Bruce and the rest of the Justice League had beaten Steppenwolf. He heard that there was someone dressed in a red hood killing criminals.

It didn't take him very long to find out that it was, in fact, Jason Todd, who was actually killed by The Joker, several years ago. He had found out that Ra's had brought Jason back to life. And Bruce and Jason had fought several times, but they had come to a truce. So he wasn't very surprised to see Jason standing by his computer in the Bat Cave at nearly two in the morning on a Sunday night. Bruce walks over to Jason and he places his right hand on his shoulder.

"Jason. What do you need?., Bruce asks him and Jason smirks at him. Ever since they had come to a truce, they do team up and solve the same cases. And usually Jason or Bruce would take a case to the other or what they thought were two different cases, were actually the exact same case. Bruce smirks back at Jason in response to his smirk. And Bruce removes his right hand from Jason's shoulder as he sits down in his computer chair that's right in front of his supercomputer.

"It's a strange one, that's for damn sure. The door to his hotel room was locked. The windows were shut and locked and the guy's throat was slit all the way down to his stomach and all of his organs were removed from his body. It was pretty da"., Jason tells him as he hands Bruce the case file and Bruce takes it into his hands. Bruce reads it over several times before he starts to type keywords into his supercomputer.

After several days of looking at several very similar crime scenes from all over the country, and going over all of the case files for those other murder scenes both Jason and Bruce had finally realized who it was or rather what it was. It wasn't human, they both know that very well. The killer was some kind of shapeshifter. It wasn't Clayface. He died years ago. Despite the fact that the very idea of what killer was seemed absolutely insane, it could be nothing else but a cross between a werewolf and a demon from hell itself.

Bruce and Jason had contacted John Constantine and the three of them went after the creature. And after several days of fighting it, they had finally killed it and stopped it from hurting or killing anybody else ever again. John Constantine had returned home to London and his boyfriend and both Bruce and Jason had returned back to Gotham City. And after that, Jason went back home to deal with his other problems, while Bruce goes back to helping the rest of the Justice League take out other major villains that show up every now and then to destroy the world which happens daily.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this very short One-Shot. I will write more in the Justice Leauge fandom, just not anytime soon. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
